Soundless Voice
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Sequel dari Proof Of Life. Akashi sudah berteman dengan Kuroko sudah lama. Bahkan dia jadi teman masa kecil Kuroko. Dia juga merawat dan menjaga Kuroko selalu. Karena dia mencintainya. Namun nasi sudah jadi bubur, masa depan Akashi dengan Kuroko hancur dengan kematiannya. Bagaimana nasib Akashi? Apakah dia bunuh diri? Temukan jawabannya di TKP.


**Soundless Voice**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Tragedy, Angst

Rate : T

Length : 2.664 Words

Warning : OOC, Alur kecepatan (siapa tahu =_='), GaJe, Sho Ai, EYD tak sesuai, Only Akashi's POV hingga akhir, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Summary : Sequel dari Proof Of Life. Akashi Seijuurou pemuda 24 tahun berteman dengan pemuda kuudere yang seusia dengannya yang ulang tahunnya beda sebulan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Semanjak Kuroko sakit, Akashi selalu menemaninya dan dia berkata dia sangat mencintai Kuroko. Namun, sudah terlambat. Bagaikan nasi yang sudah jadi bubur, belum memiliki masa depan dengan Kuroko, Kuroko sudah meninggalkan Akashi duluan. Bagaimana nasibnya Akashi? Apa dia melanjutkan hidupnya? Temukan saja jawabannya di TKP. Readers sendiri yang menentukan jawabannya ya ;).

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

 _ **aaaaaaaa**_ _~ (Side Len)_

( _~aaaaaaaa~_ ) (Suara Kedua)

Bacotan : Shinju Hatsune kembali lagi desu XD. Entah kenapa aku mau ngetik ini lagi. Takut ada yang nunggu. Nah, ini story yang kedua sekaligus sequel dari Proof Of Life. Kalau di Proof Of Life hanya Kuroko's POV saja sekarang giliran bagian Akashi's POV di Soundless Voice. Bagi yang baca sambil mendengarkan Soundless Voice, saya sarankan dengarkan yang Indonesia. Kalau mau tahu ini nama videonya [Hihazuki] [Verduria] Soundless Voice fandub Indonesian (#malahpromosi). Silahkan cari di youtube. Di jamin bakalan nangis. Satu lagi, siapkan tisu dan kalau ini beneran sedih banget, siapkan air mata (#plaakkk). Sudah segitu saja curcolnya. Yuk, langsung saja ke TKP.

* * *

 _ **~Malam yang berselimut angin~**_

 _ **~Menutupi dingin kota bersalju bening~**_

 _ **~Menggapai cakrawala hari~**_

 _ **~Lelehan salju yang turun di jemari, bagai jiwa tak lagi fana.~**_

* * *

 _~Akashi's POV~_

Di musim dingin di bulan desember tanggal 31, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Tetsuya sekaligus kematiannya. entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai musim dingin lagi. Sebelumnya, aku begitu menyukai musim dingin karena seorang pemuda berambut baby blue. Yep, dialah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kare ha ore no osananajimi, ore no hanshin, soshite ore no sukina hito. Henna mitai, ore ha Akashi Seijuuroutte, kono otoko ha sukitte dekiru ka? Jibun jishin ha wakaranai. (" Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, separuh jiwaku, dan juga orang yang kusukai. Kelihatannya aneh, Aku Akashi Seijuurou, bisa suka dengan pria ini? Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu.")

Saat ini aku pun di kamarku dan menatap foto itu. Aku yang memeluk kedua bahunya di samping kanan Tetsuya dan wajahku mengenai wajahnya juga di samping kananku ada Tetsuya yang duduk di kursi roda. Kedua tangannya di taruh diatas kedua pahanya dan wajahnya tersenyum lembut. Aku mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya.

Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa Tetsuya meninggalkanku? Kenapa, kamisama1 begitu tidak adil padaku? Setidaknya aku memeluknya dan mencium keningnya sebelum dia meninggalkanku. Ini tidak adil. Aku ingin bersama Tetsuya. Aku kesepian tanpa Tetsuya.

Dan aku pun memeluk foto itu dan menangis tanpa suara. Ore ha Akashi da. Nande ore ha naku no? Sonna ore ni nakutte, Tetsuya dakeda. (" Aku ini Akashi. Kenapa aku menangis? Yang bisa membuatku menangis, hanya Tetsuya.")

Kau mau tahu Kisahku dengan Tetsuya saat dia meninggalkanku. Akan aku ceritakan semua tentangnya. Jadi, tidak boleh ada yang terlewatkan. Kalau sampai satu kata tidak dengar, gunting ini akan menancap di kepalamu. Wakatte iru? (" Kau paham itu?")

* * *

 _ **~Salju turun tanpa suara~**_

 _ **~Bagai cahaya dan senyummu di saat hampa~**_

 _ **~Wajah yang penuh Tanya~**_

 _ **~Tak bisa lagi kau mendengar suara jawaban menjadi hampa~**_

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Ini di saat aku dan Tetsuya sedang bermain dengan salju. Aku dan Tetsuya sangat bersenang-senang di tempat bermainku dengan Tetsuya, di bawah pohon sakura yang ditimbuni oleh salju (hanya aku dan Tetsuya yang tahu. Yang lainnya mana tahu). Mulai buat yukidaruma_ _2_ _, main ski, perang bola salju, juga main ice skating. Dan saat Tetsuya hampir terjatuh, aku pun menangkapnya. Yah, mungkin karena aku sudah bersama dengan Tetsuya sejak kecil, sikap overprotective ku ini mulai tumbuh._

 _Dan juga aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan Tetsuya saat umurku 17 tahun. Entah kenapa, Tetsuya bisa terlihat cantik padahal dia pria. Aku menyukai wajahnya yang begitu imut dibandingkan dengan laki-laki pada umumnya, aku juga menyukai warna rambutnya dan warna matanya yang sama-sama baby blue. Serasa aku melihat langit musim panas tanpa awan. Juga aku menyukai suara halusnya bak malaikat. Suaranya yang memanggilku " Sei-kun" benar-benar lembut meskipun datar._

 _Tapi, semenjak penyakit sarcoma sekaligus kanker otak yang keduanya sudah mencapai stadium 4, Tetsuya sudah kehilangan suaranya juga dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jadi, aku yang menyuapi makanan yang di berikan dokter terus saat Tetsuya mau bicara dia harus berbisik padaku. Setidaknya aku memiliki telinga yang tajam._

* * *

 _ **~Bila sakit itu terasa dalam kesepian yang hampa~**_

 _ **~Katakanlah saja selalu aku kan ada~**_

 _ **~Jangan tinggalkan ku disana~**_

 _ **~Karena bukankah kita… Selalu bersama dalam merasa suka dan duka~**_

* * *

 _Dan inilah kejadian dimana Tetsuya baru membongkar rahasia terbesarnya yang dia sembunyikan padaku selama 2-3 tahun terakhir. Yaitu penyakit komplikasinya, kanker otak dan sarcoma._

 _Saat Tetsuya menyanyikan reff dari Proof Of Life sebagai hadiahnya untukku karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 23. Siapa yang gak senang saat menerima kado tersebut dari orang yang kau sayang? Tentunya aku sangat senang dan tersenyum juga mengatakan bahwa Suara Tetsuya sangatlah bagus dan Tetsuya sangat senang karena aku menyukai nyanyiannya._

 _Lalu, saat itu aku melihat hidungnya berdarah dan dia juga batuk berdahak sekaligus darah muncrat keluar. Dan dia pun pingsan. Aku pun berlari dan mengangkat bahunya._

" _TETSUYA! DOUSHITA NO? SHIKKARI SHITE! OI, TETSUYA! (" TETSUYA! KAMU KENAPA? BERTAHANLAH! OI, TETSUYA!")" Kataku panik sambil menepuk pipinya. Dan aku melihat ada darah di telapak tangan kiri Tetsuya. Perasaanku begitu tidak enak dan aku pun langsung menggendong Tetsuya dan berlari menuju ke Midorima Hospital. Untungnya rumah sakit itu tidak jauh dari tempat bermainku dengan Tetsuya._

 _(" Onegai, ikanaide, Tetsuya. Ore ha omae wo zutto soba ni iru. Dakara ikuna. (" Kumohon, jangan pergi, Tetsuya. Aku selalu ada di sisimu. Jadi, jangan pergi.") Kamisama, jangan bawa Tetsuya. Aku mohon jangan bawa dia.") Kataku dalam hati sambil berdoa semoga Kamisama tidak membawa Tetsuya pergi dariku._

 _Akhirnya, aku pun sampai di Midorima Hospital. Pintu rumah sakit terbuka untukku dan Tetsuya yang masih pingsan di gendonganku._

" _DAREKA TETSUYA WO TASUKETE KUDASAI! KARE HA FUTATABI SHINDE IMASHITA! ("SIAPA SAJA TOLONG TETSUYA! DIA LAGI SEKARAT!")" Teriakku dan para suster langsung mengambil kasur hitam dan menggeretnya. Lalu aku pun menaruh Tetsuya dengan pelan diatas kasur hitam itu. Para suster itu lari membawa Tetsuya dan aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Tetsuya juga para suster dan sampai di UGD, aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Aku pun terpaksa harus menunggu hasil dari dokter. Juga, aku percaya Tetsuya tidak akan meninggalkanku. Karena, bukankah kami berdua sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan suka dan duka, kan?_

* * *

 _ **~Seiring turun salju malam menjelang cahayamu pun menghilang~**_

 _ **~Dan ku pun membisu, hanya bisa mendekapmu~**_

 _ **~Karena hanya satu pintaku kuingin suaramu terdengar untukku~**_

 _ **~Sekali lagi, terakhir kali memanggilku~**_

* * *

 _Aku pun menunggu hingga dokter yang kukenal keluar juga dari UGD. Midorima Shintarou, temanku sewaktu kuliah dan dia sering kuajak main shogi._

" _Ara, Akashi? Ohisashiburi desu, nodayo. (" Oh, Akashi? Lama tidak bertemu, nodayo.")" Kata Shintarou menyambutku._

" _Hisashiburi, Shintarou. Tetsuya no jouken ha? (" Lama tidak bertemu, Shintarou. Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?")" Kataku langsung to the point._

" _Akashi ha zenzen kawattenai. Tsuneni Pointo desu. (" Akashi sama sekali tidak berubah. Selalu to the point.") Ok, aku langsung ke intinya saja. Akashi, sebenarnya, Kuroko mengidap komplikasi tumor otak dan sarcoma. Dan kedua penyakitnya sudah menginjak stadium 4."Kata Shintarou dan aku langsung kaget dan tidak percaya._

" _Jodan janai no? (" Kau tidak bercanda?") Penyakit komplikasi Tetsuya sudah mencapai stadium 4!? Sejak kapan dia punya penyakit seperti itu?" Kataku agak sedikit membentak Shintarou. Untunglah aku masih bisa tenang, karena ini rumah sakit. Aku mana boleh ribut._

" _Aku tidak bercanda, Akashi. Kudengar dari Saga-senpai, dia memiliki penyakit ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dia mendiagnosanya kalau dia mengalami tumor otak. Dia menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan ini darimu. Dan Saga-senpai bilang kalau aku tidak boleh memberitahumu soal penyakit Kuroko. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu. Karena, aku tahu bahwa hanya kau yang tahu soal dia. Itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nodayo." Kata Shintarou yang tumben-tumbennya dia berkata panjang lebar plus tsundere. Dan memang aku yang lebih banyak tahu tentang Tetsuya. " Aku permisi dulu, Akashi." Kata Shintarou dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan Tetsuya juga aku masih speechless apa yang dia katakan Shintarou tadi._

 _Setelah aku menenangkan diriku, aku pun masuk ke dalam dan melihat Tetsuya sadar. Aku pun berlari dan memeluknya. Aku pun menangis sambil meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya berulang kali sekaligus menyesal._

" _Doushita no Sei-kun? Mou nakanaide. Boku ha Sei-kun wo shinjitsu no koto oshietenai iru ha gomenne. Sore ha boku no shinjitsu koto oshietenai ha nazenara, Sei-kun ha boku no koto hanarerutte, mou boku no koto aenai. Dakara, sore ha boku ha sei-kun ni oshietenai. (" Kenapa Sei-kun? Sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengatakan sebenarnya pada Sei-kun. Itu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena, Sei-kun bakal menjauhiku, terus kau tidak akan menemuiku. Jadi, itulah kenapa aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sei-kun.")" Kata Tetsuya dan itu membuatku habis pikir. Aku gak akan pernah menjauhimu. Karena, kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti aku juga kaulah satu-satunya separuh cintaku. Sampai mati pun aku gak pernah menjauhimu. Aku dan Tetsuya pun menangis bersama di dalam pelukan kami di ruangan Tetsuya._

 _Dan semenjak itulah aku yang merawat Tetsuya terus hingga menyuapinya makanan membisikkan sebuah kata ataupun itu lewat di telingaku. Sudah 2-3 bulan Tetsuya di rawat, akhirnya suaranya sudah hilang. Dengan kata lain dia tidak bisa bicara lagi. Juga aku pun mengatakan cinta pada Tetsuya. Kamisama, bisakah kau mengabulkan doaku? Aku ingin suara Tetsuya terdengar lagi hanya untukku saja. Dan ini adalah permintaanku yang pertama dan terakhirku, aku ingin Tetsuya memanggil namaku. Itu saja._

* * *

 _ **~Dari pandangan yang kelu~**_

 _ **~Titik embun terteteskan, mengalir sendu~**_

 _ **~Dalam kelabu yang kelam~**_

 _ **~Waktu pun terdiam, semua karam semua kecuali salju~**_

* * *

 _Aku pun memakai jaket merahku juga syal merahku dan celana coklat juga sepatu coklat. Yosh, sudah rapi. Tetsuya menatapku dengan heran. Mata baby bluenya yang harusnya cerah jadi buram._

 _Aku pun mendekat dan ngomong ke Tetsuya bahwa aku mau keluar sebentar dan aku juga membeli vanilla milkshake yang hangat khusus untuknya. Karena ini musim dingin. Walau wajahnya datar begitu aku bisa merasakan binar bahagia lewat wajahnya. Dan aku pun mendekatkan telingaku di bibirnya. Sepertinya Tetsuya mengatakan sesuatu._

" _Cepatlah pulang, Sei-kun. Cuacanya begitu buruk." Bisik Tetsuya. Oh rupanya dia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pun tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan aku segera kembali sebelum badai salju mulai memburuk. Tetsuya hanya bisa mengiyakan saja dan aku pun berjalan keluar dari ruangannya untuk belanja sekaligus membelikan vanilla milkshake hangat untuknya. Dia pasti akan menyukainya ( :D)._

 _Aku pun akhirnya meninggalkannya sendirian dan belanja juga membelikan vanilla milkshake hangat untuknya. Tetsuya hanya menunggu dan dia melihat langit dengan matanya yang buram alias buta itu dengan kosong seakan menanti kehadiranku. Tapi, saat aku tidak ada bencana itu telah terjadi._

* * *

 _ **~Tubuhmu yang semakin dingin suaramu yang kini hening~**_

 _ **~Kita tak bisa lagi saling memahami tolong dengarkan panggilanku dan tersenyum**_

 _ **untukku~**_

 _ **~Air mata mengalir, hilang kehangatanmu lenyap perlahan~**_

* * *

 _Tetsuya tiba-tiba kabur dari ruangan dan berlari tertatih-tatih tanpa pikir panjang. Dan dia tahu ada badai salju datang dan tetap pergi dari rumah sakit. Mau tahu dia kemana? Ke tempat pohon sakura yang di timbuni salju._

 _Tetsuya sudah merasa tubuhnya sudah semakin dingin bahkan lebih dingin daripada musim dingin melainkan dingin seperti mayat. Dia terus lari dan lari. Dan entah kenapa, air mata Tetsuya menetes di antara butiran salju itu._

* * *

 _ **~Bila suara ini dapat memungkinkanmu tertawa kembali.~**_

 _ **~Ambillah, asal senyummu dapat merekah lagi.~**_

 _ **~Bila takdir memutuskan aku agar ku hidup di dunia ini tanpamu…~**_

 _ **~Ku tak peduli… Bawa aku… Pergi bersamamu.~**_

* * *

 _Aku pun kembali dari belanja dan aku melihat Tetsuya sudah tidak ada di ruangannya. Dan aku reflex menjatuhkan barang-barangku beserta vanilla milkshake hangat milik Tetsuya sudah tumpah karena kujatuhkan. Aku pun langsung lari mencari Tetsuya._

 _Tetsuya, aku mohon kembalilah padaku. Kalau kau pergi bilanglah padaku, biarkan aku yang menemanimu. Tetsuya andaikan aku bisa mengembalikan senyummu itu, aku rela kau mengambil suaraku asalkan kau tersenyum dan tertawa lagi. Aku pun lari sekencang-kencangnya dan menanyakan orang-orang dimana keberadaannya. Tapi, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya._

" _TETSUYA! DOKO NI IRU NO!? KOTAE YO TETSUYA! (" TETSUYA! KAMU DIMANA!? JAWAB AKU, TETSUYA!")" Teriakku memanggil namanya. Aku tak peduli suaraku habis asalkan Tetsuyaku ketemu. Jangan berani kau meninggalkanku, kalau kau pergi aku akan menyusulmu di surga segera._

* * *

 _ **~Aku sayang padamu walau lisan tak lagi kan bisa kau dengar~**_

 _ **~Era kita hilang, tenggelam untuk selamanya~**_

 _ **~Teriakanku takkan cukup~**_

 _ **~Suaramu, jiwamu takkan… kembali~**_

 _ **~Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!~**_

* * *

" _TETSUYA! DOKO NI IRU NO!? KOTAE YO TETSUYA! (" TETSUYA! KAMU DIMANA!? JAWAB AKU, TETSUYA!")" Kataku berteriak. Aku mencari Tetsuya yang sudah hilang dari rumah sakit selama 3 jam 30 menit 15 detik. Sampai sekarang aku gak bisa menemuinya. Tapi, ada satu tempat yang aku tahu. Dia pasti berada di sebuah pohon terbesar di Tokyo juga itu tempat bermainku dengan Tetsuya sewaktu kami kecil hingga sekarang sampai Tetsuya jatuh sakit._

 _Lalu saat aku sampai, aku melihat Tetsuya tertidur ditumpukkan salju atau lebih tepatnya dia meninggal. Hatiku rasanya hancur, masa depanku dengan Tetsuya telah hancur._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku menangis dan memeluk Tetsuya dengan tubuhnya yang sangat dingin itu._

* * *

 _ **Salju yang terus turun jangan berhenti menutupi tubuh ini~**_

 _ **~Biarkan ku membeku untuk pergi menyusulnya~**_

 _ **~Suara, jiwa, raga hapus mereka hingga hanya bisa tersisa~**_

 _ **~(Sebuah hidup yang singkat bangkit menuju surga serta~**_

 _ **~mengambil pada warna salju yang mencair.~**_

 _ **~Tak ada yang tersisa, bahkan tak seorang pun.~**_

 _ **~Masing-masing dan setiap hal ...)~**_

 _ **~Hanya putih…~**_

* * *

 _Aku pun menangis sambil memeluk Tetsuya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Bukan itu saja, aku tidak bisa melihat warna mata musim panasnya lagi juga aku tidak bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Salju, terus saja kau turun. Jangan berhenti kau membekukan diriku, biarkan aku pergi menyusulnya._

 _Setelah aku menaruh Tetsuya di tumpukan salju lagi, aku pun berbaring dan tidur di sampingnya. Tetsuya, ore wo matte yo. Ore ha omae to issho ni oitsukimasu. (" Tunggulah aku, Tetsuya. Aku akan pergi menyusulmu."). Lalu, aku pun memejamkan mataku._

 _Tapi, setelah 1 jam kemudian aku pun di temukan oleh Shintarou, Kazunari, Atsushi, juga Tatsuya. Mereka berempat membawaku dan Tetsuya ke rumah sakit. Aku pun selamat dari insiden itu tapi tidak dengan Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar benci kenyataan ini. Dia telah meninggalkanku sendirian._

* * *

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Bagaimana puas sudah? Aku pun begitu. Bebanku rasanya sedikit terangkat karena sudah menceritakan ini pada kalian. Tapi, meski begitu aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Tetsuya. Karena, aku sudah terlalu cinta padanya.

Aku pun memakai kaos biru muda, jaket coklat, jeans biru juga sepatu hitam. Aku mau mengunjungi makam Tetsuya. Makamnya berada di tempat bermainku dan Tetsuya. Di pohon sakura yang besar yang dahannya bertumpukkan oleh salju.

Aku pun berjalan sambil membawa sebuket yang isinya mawar biru dan mawar putih. Lalu, setelah sampai di makamnya aku pun menaruhnya di makamnya. Dan makamnya bertuliskan:

 _KUROKO TETSUYA_

 _Date Of Birth : 31_ _st_ _January 19xx_

 _Died: 31_ _st_ _January 20xx_

Aku pun mencium batu nisan lembut di batu nisan Tetsuya dan berkata " Otanjoubi omedetou, Tetsuya. (" HBD, Tetsuya.") Dan maaf kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu dari awal, kau pasti tidak tinggalkan aku." Dan akhirnya aku pun mendoakannya juga sambil menangisi Tetsuya. Senyummu, wajahmu, juga rupamu aku tidak akan melupakanmu Tetsuya. Tetsuya, ore no tenshi yo, yasurakani. (" Tetsuya, malaikatku, istirahatlah dengan tenang.")

* * *

THE END (おわり)

1\. Kamisama= Dewa

2\. Yukidaruma= Manusia salju

Akhirnya selesai juga (#authorpijatbahu). Oh kembali lagi dengan Shinju Hatsune. Sebentar lagi ada endless wedge yang merupakan sequel dari Soundless Voice. Maaf kalau kurang angst. Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in my next fanfic . Bye-bye.

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune

NB : Ini ada sedikit bocoran dari endless wedge. Selamat menikmati. Ihihihi… Ihihihi… Ihihihi… Iyahahaha (#AuthorketawaalaMariadariuminekononakukoroni) Dan maaf kalau pendek soalnya aku gak mau kasih tahu lagi bocorannya. Entar gak surprise.

* * *

" _Jika aku akan berada di dunia sendirian tanpamu._

 _Cukup ... Bawa aku pergi denganmu._

 _Aku sayang padamu walau lisan tak lagi kan bisa kau dengar._

 _Suara, jiwa, raga hapus mereka hingga hanya bisa tersisa._

 _Hanya putih…"_

 _(Akashi Seijuurou)_


End file.
